Of Halloween Puns and Pick-Up Lines
by smallsapphic
Summary: Prompt: Foxxay pre-relationship. The Coven goes to a Halloween Party. Madison helps Misty get her costume. Cordelia can't totally resist her. SMUT would be GREAT! ;)


"What do think about this one?" Madison called to the swamp witch who was sifting through costumes of various kinds.

Misty looked up and wrinkled her nose. "I wanna look badass, not skimpy."

"Oh come on swampy, it's _sexy_. It'll show you're 'take no shit' attitude and it'll make your ass look great."

The Cajun snorted, giving the actress a good whack with the package she was holding. "Of course ya would think of that…"

"Quit whining and just try it on, if you want to impress Cordy you'll have to listen to me, you did ask for my help here." Was all Madison had to say before Misty muttered a begrudging 'fine' and stalked off to the fitting room.

/

"Just come out, I'm sure it's not as horrible as you think."

"I look like… ugh, it's so revealin'…"

"Jesus, if you don't get your ass out here I will break down the door!"

"I don't like this." Misty mumbled, opening the door slightly, enough so Madison could study her outfit. Hazel eyes traveled over a black tank top revealing part of the girl's toned stomach, it had spaghetti straps so Misty wouldn't have to wear a bra, but the actress knew Cordelia wouldn't mind. She then inspected the camouflage short shorts, black belt with a golden buckle, and knee high black boots before letting out a low whistle, a smug smirk planted on her face.

"She'll cream her panties when she sees you. I know she has a thing for Angelina Jolie."

Misty's visible eye stared angrily at her. "Do ya have to be so crude?"

"It's totally working. Mentioning Delia will convince you to do anything."

Misty shut the door and after a few seconds of rustling reappeared with the package and money in hand. "You're not wrong."

/

Cordelia had arrived at the party early, the girls were taking separate cars, but she wanted to be there to watch them come in. She needed to make sure Madison didn't ditch the Halloween party to sneak off to bed with someone, and that the rest of the coven made it here alright.

Brown and blue eyes searched the crowded room, brightening as they saw Zoe painting a younger girl's face and Kyle bobbing for apples, Queenie was busy ordering Delphie to get her a drink, but as Cordelia continued to look around her smile grew into a grimace, she saw no signs of Madison or Misty.

It took fifteen minutes before they came in and Cordelia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she caught sight of the swamp witch she'd been waiting for bounding towards her. Cordelia tried not to stare at the girl's exposed stomach, or think too much about the way the shorts showed off those lean legs of hers or how the tank top revealed her muscular arms, but the Cajun looked too damn good not to be admired. She looked gorgeous- hot even, _really hot_ , the headmistress could admit that.

"So how do I look?" Misty asked, fiddling with her french braid as she took a seat next to the older witch.

Cordelia wished she could've answered with a flirtatious 'hot as hell,' but stopped herself, she didn't believe Misty could ever return her feelings, even though the girls have told her otherwise. She just couldn't afford to get her hopes up.

So she settled on something earnest. "You look absolutely gorgeous." She chided herself for answering a little too quickly.

Though Misty didn't seem to notice, she was too preoccupied looking the older witch up and down. _How is it possible for Cordelia to look so adorable and sexy at the same time?_ Her eyes roamed over small cat ears, across deep red lips, a drawn on nose and white whiskers, past a slender neck adorned with a bell collar, over the black tank-top and a black mini skirt that hugged the woman in all the right places, down muscular legs covered with black fishnets that disappeared into knee high boots, over the cute little tail hanging from her backside, before she met Cordelia's gaze, eyes as big as the moon. Misty considered it quite the accomplishment that she didn't spontaneously combust right then and there.

When the wild blonde opened her mouth to speak she was glad she was able to hold back the gasp she felt in her throat. "Ya don't look half bad yourself." She managed to say playfully, giggling when Cordelia swatted her arm with her tail.

"Really Delia, ya look beautiful." Misty tore her eyes away from the costume to look at the older witch, who was beaming back at her.

"Thank you, Misty." Cordelia said sweetly. "But I think you beat me creativity wise. You don't see anyone else here dressed as Laura Croft, but I've spotted about 10 other kitties." She mused, pointing one out that walked by their table.

"Wanna know what I can really beat ya at?" Misty suddenly asked, leaning over closer to Cordelia's stool, a mischievous glint in her older witch shook her head, feeling her breath hitch at their sudden closeness.

"Halloween puns n' pick-up lines."

"Really?" Cordelia chuckled, eyeing Misty with a raised brow. _Is she asking me to flirt with her?_ She knew this had something to do with Madison and the glass and a half of alcohol Misty had consumed.

Misty nodded enthusiastically. "Yes really! C'mon Delia it's fun! Maddie taught me some good ones."

Cordelia blew out a breath, already turning red as she thought of some, ones she meant wholeheartedly, ones that would surely make Misty blush. She couldn't believe they were doing this.

"You must be a murderer because your legs look killer." She couldn't help but admire them as she spoke.

This pulled a laugh and a grin out of Misty, whose cheeks were already turning a light shade of pink.

"I'm a werewolf and you're the moon; when I see ya I can't help goin' crazy."

Misty cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a ridiculously loud howl, and they both erupted into a fit of giggles. Cordelia began to hiccup and Misty only laughed harder, doubling over against Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia knew it wasn't that funny, but Misty had one of those infectious laughs that made other people laugh. Seeing her eyes crinkle and that smile light up her face would turn anyone all giggly and bubbly and bright.

After they sobered they continued trading pick-up lines, both sporting matching blushes.

"Are you sure you aren't a vampire, because your eyes have me mesmerized."

"Ya make me grin wider than a jack-o-lantern."

"You're hotter than hell." Misty grinned, blushing deeply as Cordelia winked at her.

After a few moments of silence Misty worked up enough courage to ask, "Wanna do the horizontal monster-mash?" Cordelia choked on her drink, blushing to her roots at the steamy thoughts invading her mind.

"I-I'm guessing that one was definitely from Madison?" Cordelia questioned, glancing anywhere but the Cajun.

"Nope, I found it on google all by myself." Misty replied, looking quite pleased with herself. "Wanna hear another?"

"Go for it."

Misty kept her gaze trained on her glass as she spoke, too afraid that if she looked at Cordelia she wouldn't be able to keep her tone playful. "I know what ya should've been for Halloween…mine."

Cordelia had to resist every urge to kiss Misty when the Cajun finally looked up from her drink and held her gaze, wide eyed and read faced. The headmistress opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. What was she supposed to say to that? 'I'll be yours… _you already have me_.' _No, that would be way too risky_. Normally Cordelia never struggled with eloquence or knowing just what to say, but right now, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of the right words.

The Cajun cursed herself internally, _stupid, stupid, stupid_. "Delia… ya alright? I'm sorry if I took it too far." Misty said softly, following Cordelia's eyes as they flitted between her own, then down to her lips, before the older witch grabbed her hands and shook her head.

"You didn't overstep, I just um…" Cordelia glanced around the room, looking for a way to escape for a moment, a second to rein herself in, to tell herself that no matter how much she wanted Misty, she couldn't have her. "I just have to go to the bathroom." Cordelia finished with an unconvincing smile, but if Misty had any suspicion, she didn't show it, she just gave a small smile of her own. "Alright, I'll be right here waitin' for ya."

/

As soon as the older blonde left Madison came up beside the Cajun. "So how are the pick-up lines working?"

"I dunno… we were havin' a lot of fun but I said that one about her bein' mine for halloween and I think it scared her off…. what did ya think would happen?"

"Uh she was supposed to jump you, or at least kiss you."

"Well she didn't, she must not be as into me as ya thought…" Misty trailed off, meeting Madison's gaze with sad blue eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, I didn't sign up for crying." The actress hissed darkly. Misty gave a pitiful sniffle and Madison softened, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just…ask her to dance, she won't be able to resist the temptation, then you'll have her pinned against the bathroom wall in no time."

"Good to know." Misty replied absently when she spotted the older witch come out of the bathroom, Cordelia had stopped walking and broke into a grin, no doubt recalling their previous conversation when she heard _The Monster Mash_ begin to play, and Misty felt her heart speed up when Cordelia looked right at her, smirking like they shared some kind of sly secret.

Madison observed the noticeable changes in Misty's expression before following her gaze, smirking when she saw the two having some pretty serious eye-sex. "Oh look, it's your short, blonde and beautiful wet dream…"

Misty shot her a warning glare and Madison raised her arms in defense. "I'm just reading what's on your face. We both know I'm not lying."

The Cajun couldn't stop the blush creeping up her neck. "Just go before she gets over here."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." And then that devilish smirk edged it's way onto her lips, "I know when you two want to be left alone… in dim lights, on the dance floor, just the two of you, alone…"

Misty felt the heat of Madison's suggestion go straight to her core. "You said alone twice.." She rasped out after her.

"So take a hint and do something about it!" She shot back over her shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd.

/

When Cordelia sat back down Misty didn't know whether she should apologize or say something to make them both laugh. All she knew was it had to be good.

"Let's go dance." Misty whispered, tugging on Cordelia's hand with a soft smile.

As long as they didn't touch out there the headmistress was sure she could behave. She was somewhat sure…

"Okay." Cordelia replied with a warm smile, breaking into a toothy grin when the Cajun's eyes brightened.

Misty immediately interlaced their fingers, a gesture that made Cordelia's heart flutter, and pulled them to the dance floor.

The headmistress didn't even care she was the only one standing still. She was more than content to watch the happy swamp witch start to dance, eyes closed, head swaying as she moved to the beat.

As if sensing her attention, one of Misty's eyes cracked open. Wordlessly, the younger witch grabbed her arm and spun her around. Cordelia felt the Cajun's arms slip around her waist, and even though part of her brain was telling her to run, it felt too incredible to move, being in Misty's embrace always felt so good. After a moment she couldn't remember why she needed to be a few inches away from her, so she got closer, close enough to feel Misty's warm breath against her ear as they twirled around the dance floor, laughing along with the song.

Misty clapping a hand over her mouth laughing, but not unkindly when Cordelia nearly tripped over her tail, teetering forward into Misty's chest. Multicolored eyes lifted to find the corners of the younger witch's crinkled. Cordelia tried to give her a pointed glare, but it didn't even matter that Misty was laughing at her because her eyes were sparkling and she was grinning though her fingers and she just looked so damn cute.

"I could've died."

"I would've saved ya." Misty replied sincerely, And Cordelia wanted to lean up and kiss that sweet smile right off of her face.

Suddenly Cordelia wobbled again, and this time her whole body was sent backwards. She slammed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the fall but relaxed when she registered the feeling of strong arms around her, pulling her upright. Her eyelids lifted slowly to meet striking blue, and her breathing stopped all together. The Cajun was staring back at her with that look again, full of adoration, full of apprehension, _full of desire_ , god just the thought of Misty wanting her made her core throb. She wasn't sure how long she could keep doing this until she either exploded or ravished the wild blonde in front of the entire party.

Cordelia was startled out of her thoughts by the low voice near her her ear. "Are ya okay?"

As if scolded, the older witch pulled her body away from Misty's, flustered and unable to meet her searching gaze. "I um… I just have to pee again."

Misty watched her go sadly, cursing herself for the thousandth time.

/

A good five minutes passed before she decided to go investigate, to make sure Cordelia wasn't upset at her or hunched over the toilet without someone to be there for her, to stroke her hair and rub her back.

Misty pushed the bathroom door open to see Cordelia bent over the sink with her head in her hands.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, immediately moving to stand beside the older witch. "Are ya sick — dizzy?" Her frown deepened when she got no reply.

She placed a firm hand on the older witch's back, rubbing her fingers in soothing patterns. "It's just me, Dee. Ya can tell me anything. I'm not gonna run."

Cordelia so desperately wanted to tell Misty, to break the cycle of longing glances and lips that were itching to be kissed and hearts that were aching with unexpressed love. And the way that Misty was looking at her- always looked at her, with so much love and support and admiration, gave her just enough courage to do so.

Cordelia let out a shaky breath, turning her head to look fully at Misty. "Ever since we met… I've had these feelings, Mist… They're driving me crazy and I-I don't know what to do."

"You're gonna have to elaborate a little bit more here, sweet pea." Misty tried gently, tucking a few fallen strands behind the older blonde's ear.

"You really don't know, do you?"

A long moment passed before the headmistress sighed. "I want you, Misty. I have ever since we met." She saw realization dawn on the Cajun's face and it only spurred her forward. "I want you to be mine so damn much that I'm driving myself crazy. I've never wanted to be with anyone more than I want to be with you… I love you."

When Cordelia finished she looked to Misty to see her entire face alight, and happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Ya love me, ya want me?"

"More than you could ever imagine."

"I do too, I have since I met ya." Misty whispered, moving forward to caress the older witch's cheeks with gentle fingers. Cordelia's heart swelled so much it felt fit to burst.

And before the older witch had another second to think Misty drew her face closer until their lips met and Cordelia all but melted into the remained like that for a moment, reveling in the innocence and softness of their lips pressed together before pulling back, forehead to forehead.

Cordelia's eyes fluttered open, and she reached for Misty's arms to steady herself, if she hadn't she might have fainted thanks to the buckling of her knees, because even one kiss from Misty was enough to send electricity crackling through her veins and make her feel light headed in the best way.

Her lips curled into a smile when Misty began to pepper her face with kisses, all over her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, before giving her lips equal treatment. Fingers tangled into rural curls as Cordelia deepened the kiss, taking Misty's bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently.

Misty let out a soft moan, allowing Cordelia to slip her tongue into her mouth. Both women whimpered as their tongues met tentatively and their hands wandered over each others bodies through their costumes, but it wasn't enough.

And before she considered what she was doing Cordelia lifted the Cajun by the waist onto the counter, never breaking the kiss. Misty gasped as she pulled her to the very edge of the counter, the younger witch's legs wrapping around her waist, bringing Cordelia flush against her, and despite the layers of fabric between them the feeling of being pressed against each other was overwhelming.

Misty began to tug her shirt off when a gentle grasp around her wrist stopped her.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia hoarsely asked, searching her lovers face. "I don't want you to feel like we have to do this right now." She would wait forever, even if she needed Misty asap. "It's okay if you want to go slower. I can do that, even though you kinda set my insides on fire."

With a chuckle Misty took the older with's face in her hands and looked into those dark, dark eyes, mirroring her own. "I've never been more sure Delia. I'm more than ready." She whispered, kissing her deeply. "I trust ya. And I know this ain't just lust, it's love."

The headmistress nodded, letting out an Ernest "I love you," before bringing their lips together soundly.

Yes, they were about to have sex on the counter of someone's smelly bathroom in the middle of a Halloween party, but to them, there wasn't anything more perfect than this.

Cordelia's eyes darkened further as Misty tugged her shirt off, shaking her hair free. The headmistress slowly licked her suddenly dry lips, swallowing as her eyes roamed reverently over the wild blonde's body, her flushed and heaving chest, the lean muscles of her arms, the scars from her past, committing every inch of gorgeous skin to memory.

"You're so incredibly beautiful." Cordelia murmured adoringly, tightening her hold on the Cajun's back, and Misty's breath caught in her throat. The younger witch felt it. She felt beautiful, held in the safety of Cordelia's strong arms. Grateful and emboldened and nervous all at once, Misty tugged at Cordelia's shirt, "You're wearing far too much, pretty lady. it's your turn to…" Misty motioned for Cordelia to turn around, a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

The first thing she did was scoot forward to pull Cordelia's cat ears off her head. She then moved to place a kiss to the back of the blonde's neck before ghosting her lips across the sensitive hairs as she whispered, "I've been thinkin' 'bout doin' that since I saw ya tonight."

As she removed Cordelia's shirt and unhooked her bra, she placed hot open mouthed kisses down the headmistresses spine. Back muscles tensed beneath her lips and she heard the blonde's breathing become uneven. "I've been thinkin' bout' doin' that too."

The older blonde only whined in response, already impossibly wet. It was everything about Misty that did it for her. Her words, her accent, her mouth, and oh god, her fingers. Those very fingers were now running across her abdomen and down her sides, scratching lightly, landing on her hips and squeezing firmly before doing the same to her ass, causing the supreme to push back against her.

Misty pulled her ear into her mouth, biting down as she slowly began to unzip Cordelia's skirt with her other hand. "I love this skirt on ya. I meant it when I said ya look beautiful, though I really wished I could've said sexy too."

Once it fell to the floor Cordelia turned around and grabbed Misty's hands, bringing them to her bra clad breasts.

" _Oh Jesus_ ," Misty moaned at the unfamiliar jolt of arousal between her thighs and the feeling of Cordelia's hardened nipples pinned into her hands.

"Touch me, Mist — I need you to touch me." Cordelia managed in a whimper.

Misty complied immediately; and Cordelia moaned as the wild blonde kneaded her breasts. Her thumbs were soft as they brushed across the stiff peaks, but it still made Cordelia's head fall back, and her brain grow foggy with desire.

She let her eyes wander to Misty's breasts, her hands heading for the same destination, cupping them, kneading them, slowly running her thumbs over already erect nipples. She felt her own desire grow as Misty let out a low moan, her eyes snapping shut as she leaned forward into her lover's hands. Carefully, Cordelia rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she massaged the other. Cordelia knew she was doing all right when Misty's hips rocked up, and she let out a needy cry.

Encouraged, Cordelia pulled back, and Misty didn't even have time to whimper before Cordelia latched onto her breast, swirling her tongue around a hardened nipple, grinning as she felt Misty's torso shudder, arching toward her. The headmistress moved to the next breast, teasing with her teeth and Misty let out a loud moan, followed by a series of 'oh Cordelia's'. Her head lolled back as her fingers came up to tangle in silky strands.

"Cordelia… I need ya'…fuck… " Misty groaned, barely recognizing the growl it turned into. The ache between her legs was growing unbearable. Delia gazed up, and that look of desire in Misty's eyes alone was nearly enough to get her off.

"You need me?" The older witch purred, flicking her head back, and Misty thought she almost died from the wave of arousal washing over her.

Cordelia kissed and bit her way up the Cajun's neck, lips trailing along the curve of her jaw, before her tongue flicked out hotly against her earlobe. "Need me where baby?"

"Inside, touchin' me… somethin'…" Misty half panted half growled. "Take… take my shorts off…" Misty was absolutely sure she would explode if she didn't. With a moan of her own, Cordelia pushed up, crushing her mouth against Misty's in a kiss that sintered their ability to think. Her hands left the wild blonde's breasts to rake down her body, her lips following suit. Cordelia's tongue traced a path down the valley between her breasts, making its way toward her navel, and Misty's hips jerked upwards as the headmistresses tongue flicked briefly into the hollow.

When the older witch reached Misty's hips, she paused, tracing the Cajun's waistband with a finger as their eyes met, Cordelia's gaze searching and Misty's pleading. "You ready baby?"

"Cordelia — _Delia please_."

Hearing Misty say her name with so much need sent shivers through her, and gave her enough confidence to keep going, despite never having done this before. Nodding, Cordelia popped the button on the Cajun's shorts and slid them off of her before doing the same to her ruined underwear.

Her eyes never left Misty's as she placed a kiss to the inside of the Cajun's ankle, her lips lingering on the skin, now covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Her lips ghosted higher, trailing a burning path up her leg, stopping to kiss the back of her knee. The Cajun jerked in surprise, unused to the ticklish sensation. To calm her, Cordelia's hand came to rest on her hip, holding her steady as she continued to where Misty needed most.

She had reached her inner thigh now, her nose brushing against the sensitive skin there as she drew her lips across it and Misty's breath started coming out in pants. Hearing Misty's heavy breathing, knowing it was all because of her, sent delicious chills through Cordelia, all radiating straight to her core.

Her lips moved up to press a kiss to Misty's center, right over her clit and she moaned at the taste of her. Misty let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey," Cordelia whispered, lifting her head to come face to face with her lover. The hand she had on Misty's hip had moved to rub comforting circles on her lower back. "Look at me, baby."

Misty gasped as Cordelia stroked both her back and her clit in the same slow, tender motions. She forced her eyes back open, her hands tangling into silky strands as she met Cordelia's loving gaze.

After bringing their lips together in a tender kiss Cordelia kept one hand around her back, holding her up, as her head disappeared once more between Misty's thighs.

The headmistresses tongue began tracing a pattern over Misty's soaking folds, one that caused the Cajun's hips to buck up, before flicking rapidly over that little bundle of nerves that made Misty's toes curl and her head fall forward.

"Oh Delia." Misty breathed out, her hips shifting towards her lover's mouth. She was certain right then that Cordelia's tongue should've been classified as one of the wonders of the world.

Cordelia wanted so badly to stop and smile at the effect she had on the younger witch, but she could tell that Misty was close, and it only propelled her to double her efforts. One hand pressed into the tender flesh of her thigh, stroking little circles over her skin as her mouth worked over her sensitive folds.

" _Fuck_." Misty gasped, blue eyes falling closed as more sparks of desire coursed through her. "That feels so good Dee."

Feeling Cordelia so intimately close, her tongue running over her, in her, was beyond overwhelming and only heightened her arousal and adoration for the older witch. It made her feel like she was flying over an abyss with no idea what was at the bottom. But she sure as hell wanted to find out.

She could feel something white hot growing in her lower belly, and she was slowly losing control of her body, her muscles twitched with every touch and her hips bucked against Cordelia's tongue. The Cajun's cries were mixed with Cordelia's low moans of approval, ones that made Misty squirm, and had Cordelia watching her move in awe. Every flick of Cordelia's tongue was driving her closer to the edge, making her keen and curse the older witch's name.

The sounds leaving Misty's lips, gasps and moans, drove Cordelia on, she wanted to take Misty into oblivion. She stroked up and down the Cajun's torso in a sensual, almost soothing motion as her tongue dipped back down to gather more wetness before licking upwards, alternating between flicking and softly sucking her clit. Cordelia couldn't help but feel proud as Misty gasped and squirmed above her.

The Cajun's heart was pounding, her breathing was heavy, and her moans were getting louder, more animistic by the second. It was so much to take in. And when one of Cordelia's fingers joined her mouth, the feelings of pleasure that shot through her were intense and uncontrollable. At this point she had lost the ability to speak coherently so she just ground her hips harder in time with Cordelia's thrusts, silently begging for just a little more to push her over the edge. "F-faster Cord-" But the her plea turned into a moan as Cordelia complied, already knowing just what she needed.

One of Misty's hands detangled from the headmistresses hair and came to grip the counter, needing something solid to ground her as Cordelia slipped in another finger, never slowing her thrusts. When the older witch's thumb brushed against her clit and her fingers began to curl, Misty was sure she'd never find her way back down to earth.

"That's it, Mist. Come for me…" Cordelia spoke low as she traveled up to Misty's neck, kissing and licking at bruised flesh. Her hand tightened around the younger witch's back for support as the other worked frantically between the Cajun's thighs.

Misty's eyes slammed shut as she felt everything within her tighten and release at once, she cried out expletives and 'Cordelias' as her back arched. She felt like screaming out, but she bit back the volume. All she could think to do was hold lean forward and hold onto Cordelia tightly, as waves of blinding pleasure rolled through her. Her hips bucked and ground against the older witch's hand until it finally, finally drew to a close, and she fell against Cordelia, her face burrowing into her hair as she panted by her ear. "That was…"

Cordelia's arms came to curl around her body, pulling her even closer, pressing feather-light kisses to her temple, and down her cheek, finally kissing her lips before replying, "absolutely amazing."

"I love ya." Misty whispered, basking in the glory of what they had just done, of what this meant: she was _finally_ hers, they were each other's.

"And I love you." Cordelia replied, feeling the connection between them flood her senses just as strongly, as she pulled back to look up at her. Grinning at the wide, exhausted smile plastered across Misty's face.

Suddenly Misty's smile fell. "Why are ya still wearin' underwear?"

Cordelia giggled, bringing up a hand to caress the younger witch's cheek. "I was focused on making you feel good."

"It ain't fair…ya never got off."

"I'm content just knowing I made you feel so good." Cordelia laughed. "Really sweetheart, It's alright."

"Shh, it'll only take a second," Misty argued, spinning them so Cordelia's back was pressed against the cool counter, pulling a gasp from the older witch. Desire surged through her like a wave, stronger now on the heels of their earlier experience.

"Only a second? You seem _preeetty_ confident in yoursel- oh god Misty," She almost cried out when the wild blonde crashed into her, open mouthed and searching. Cordelia lost herself in the moment, giving over to the way Misty's touch, Misty's kiss, Misty alone set her body on fire. It was more intoxicating than all the shots they had taken. She could easily get drunk on her.

Misty's fingers slipped into her underwear, teasing her lips with her fingers before parting them and circling her clit, causing Cordelia to let out a long moan.

"Damn, you're soaked." Misty murmured lowly, lips dancing against her collarbone. She was so wet in fact that Misty didn't have to venture down further.

"Have been for a while…" The older witch gasped, moaning as Misty took some of the abundant wetness from her center and brought it up to circle her clit.

As she continued to flick her clit she pulled back slightly to watch her lover. In that moment she swore she'd never seen anything more arousing or breathtaking than Cordelia's flushed body, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Or that look in her eyes, one a brilliant blue, and the other almost black from lust, and her mouth hung open as she practically begged to be fucked.

Misty almost laughed as Cordelia's hips insisted against her fingers, but she barely had time to as the blonde's hand came to tug at her curls, and the other raked down her back. Misty let out her own moan, panting into her ear at the sensation.

Cordelia's lips were on her cheek and she was crying out, clutching the Cajun like she was the only thing holding her together as Misty's fingers rubbed rapidly over her bundle of nerves, needing to hear her scream her name.

"That's— _ah_ —keep—keep doing that—that's really— _oh, Mis-ty_ ," gasped Cordelia, eyes rolling back as Misty quickened her figure-eight pattern. She could feel Misty smiling against her cheek, her lips shifting down to work along her jaw, teeth lightly scraping against her skin, leaving red marks in their wake before sucking on her neck. One hand teased her breast while her other moved to finally push a finger inside the older witch. She gripped Onto Misty's back for support, rolling her hips frantically to meet her lover's motions.

She was already so worked up from getting Misty off, that she knew it wouldn't last as long as she wanted it to. Her body was already trembling around the Cajun's fingers as the Cajun pumped in and out of her. Her mouth was hungry, fingers tightening in Misty's hair as she moved within her.

Never in her wildest dreams had Cordelia imagined ending up in a situation like this — she didn't just mean the sex, she meant actually having a romantic relationship with Misty. Already built on so much trust, understanding, love, among others that weren't coming to her in her sex addled state. She was living for this moment as much as she lived for the quiet moments when they worked in the greenhouse or when Misty curled her arm around her possessively in her sleep. She lived for all the moments she's gotten with Misty, and for all those to come.

Those were the thoughts rushing through her mind as her release came impossibly fast and better than any release anyone else could've given her. A stream of constant moans flooded out of her, mixed with Misty's name, with ' _oh God's_ ,' and ' _Jesus's_ , and it was mind-blowing. It left Misty panting, pulling away to watch her, legs giving spasms, chest heaving, muscles clenching and hips jerking hard as she rode out her orgasm with help from the younger witch.

When she finally opened her eyes she met with a forehead pressed against her own and an adoring blue gaze.

Cordelia smiled and pulled Misty into a sweet kiss, with brushes of lips and gliding of tongues. After what seemed like forever the kiss naturally broke and they rested their foreheads together once more, staring into each others eyes.

"So how do we break this to the girls? Who I'm sure are waitin' outside to laugh at us when we finally come out." Misty questioned, searching her lover's eyes.

"We'll tell them together."

"Or we could just hide in here forever."

Cordelia shook her head, a smile spreading across her lips. "You couldn't last another hour in here without needing to eat." Cordelia pointed out, earning herself a poke in the side which caused her to try and squirm away.

"What happens if Fiona finds out?"

Cordelia's brows knitted together and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'll be with you whether she likes it or not. She doesn't get to dictate my relationships." The older witch laced her hand with Misty's, squeezing firmly. "No one gets to choose my fate, except for me, and I choose you."

Immediately, Misty relaxed, clutching Cordelia's hand tighter in hers. Happy tears in her eyes. "'I can't even explain how happy I am that ya did, You're my tribe, the love of my life… who loves me right back."

"I do." Cordelia said, her own eyes stinging as she leaned over, kissing Misty's cheek.

"I love every single thing about you," she continued.

She kissed the corner of Misty's mouth, her lips lingering a little longer.

"Your body. Your soul. Your mind. Your cheesy pick-up lines. And everything else that makes you, _you_."

She finally kissed Misty's lips, holding her in place as their lips pressed firmly together.

"We can do this, whatever we'll have to face tonight or tomorrow or the next day or for the rest of our lives, we've got each other." Cordelia assured, lips against her forehead.

/

After getting dressed they left the bathroom, hands intertwined, heading to the table near the bathroom where everyone was gathered, all going silent when they saw them. It didn't take much explaining before the girls and Kyle were congratulating them, yes even Madison, though it didn't go without a crude remark.

But Misty and Cordelia were to busy locking lips to hear, after they kissed for more than the teens were comfortable with, Zoe cleared her throat.

They parted, staring at each other with dopey expressions. "I love ya."

"And I love you right back."

"Damn right ya do."

"Oh Jesus," Madison muttered as she walked away from the nauseatingly cute display of affection. "Why did I do this to myself? Why did I tell her to use those pick-up lines? Why the _fuck_ did I get them together?"


End file.
